Erzählung
by sika
Summary: Mein Name ist Sida und ich möchte Euch heute erzählen, wie ich Eragon Drachenreiter kennen lernte. Es ist keine lange Geschichte, aber ich brauche doch etwas Zeit, um sie zu erzählen. Und ohne Murtagh wäre der Drachenreiter nie in mein Leben getreten. Nic
1. Chapter 1

Mein Name ist Sida und ich möchte Euch heute erzählen, wie ich Eragon Drachenreiter kennen lernte. Es ist keine lange Geschichte, aber ich brauche doch etwas Zeit, um sie zu erzählen. Und ohne Murtagh wäre der Drachenreiter nie in mein Leben getreten. Nicht, dass es mir egal gewesen wäre, dass endlich wieder ein Drache einen Reiter auserwählt hatte, ich hatte nur einfach mit meinen eigenen Geschäften genug zu tun.

Auf einer der vielen Brücken in Teirm hörte ich das erste Mal von Eragon. Murtagh war von dem Drachenreiter regelrecht besessen. Seit er Gerüchte über ihn gehört hatte, verfolgte er seine Spur, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Hier in der Hafenstadt hatte er ihn nun endlich entdeckt. Und mit ihm einen ganzen Haufen Urgals. Und wer Murtagh kennt, der weiß, dass er keinen Kampf scheut.

Ich hatte mich ein paar Tage zuvor in Teirm niedergelassen und spürte sofort Murtaghs Gegenwart. Dieses Gefühl ist mir so vertraut wie meine Hände und Füße, es gehört einfach zu mir und ihm geht es genauso. Wir standen uns als Kinder sehr nah. Was aus dieser Nähe geworden ist, weiß ich nicht. Und Murtagh geht auf dieses Thema gar nicht erst ein.

Als ich ihn spürte, machte ich mich sofort auf die Suche und fand ihn eingekreist von vier riesigen Urgals. Früher habe ich ihm oft bei seinen Übungs-Kämpfen zugesehen und war überrascht, wie einfach es bei ihm aussah, wenn er mit zwei oder drei Gegnern gleichzeitig kämpfte. Auch heute noch scheint er eine regelrechte Euphorie zu empfinden, wenn er sein Schwert schwingt. Seine Augen strahlen und seine Bewegungen sind so fließend, als wüsste er immer ganz genau, aus welcher Richtung der nächste Schwertstreich kommt. Auf dieser Brücke vollführte er mit den vier Urgals eine wahre Choreografie. Er sprang auf sie zu, dann wieder einen Schritt zurück, duckte sich unter Schwertern hinweg und hatte in kürzester Zeit zwei seiner Gegner erledigt. Was er jedoch nicht sah waren zwei weitere, die sich hinter ihm anschlichen. Als ich meinen Blick noch ein wenig weiter streifen ließ, konnte ich auf einer etwas weiter entfernten Brücke einen anderen Kampf entdecken. Die beiden neuen Urgals mussten von dort kommen. Murtagh konnte sie nicht sehen, also ließ ich mich von dem Dach rutschen, von dem aus ich dem Kampf zugesehen hatte und schlich mich über eine andere Brücke hinter die Kämpfenden. Hätte Murtagh mich gesehen, hätte er mit Sicherheit versucht, mich wieder fortzuschicken, das machte er immer wieder, aber das beeindruckte mich schon lange nicht mehr. Kurz bevor die Urgals die Kämpfenden erreichten, und Murtagh hatte jetzt nur noch einen einzigen Gegner vor sich, sprang ich vor, schnitt dem einen die Kehle auf und bevor der andere Urgal auf mich los gehen konnte oder sonst jemand mich bemerkte, ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen, drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, hieb dem Urgal dabei die Füße weg, sprang wieder auf und stieß ihm mein Schwert in die Brust.

„Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?", hörte ich Murtaghs Stimme hinter mir, noch während ich mein Schwert aus dem toten Körper zog.

Langsam drehte ich mich um, zog mir die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah Murtagh fest an. Ich hatte mir in seiner Gegenwart einen Blick angewöhnt, der ihm zeigen sollte, dass ich auf mich selber aufpassen konnte. Das war ein leidiges Thema zwischen uns.

Ich winkte mit einer Hand in Richtung des Daches, auf dem ich vorher gesessen hatte.

„Anscheinend bin ich immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort," sagte ich dazu und grinste schelmisch. „Um dir einmal mehr das Leben zu retten."

Noch ein leidiges Thema zwischen uns. Es stimmte, dass ich ihm jetzt schon mehrere Male in ähnlichen Situationen aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Er reagierte darauf wie immer. Murtagh ließ seinen Anderthalbhänder in der Scheide verschwinden und ignorierte meinen letzten Satz. Ich grinste noch ein wenig breiter.

„Was verschlägt dich nach Teirm?"

„Geschäfte," antwortete ich kurz und verstaute meine eigenen Waffen. Dann ging ich auf ihn zu. „Und dich?"

„Ich folge dem neuen Drachenreiter." Dabei funkelten seine Augen. Ich kannte diesen Blick bei ihm gut. Als wir noch Kinder waren, erzählte er mir immer wieder die Geschichten von den Drachenreitern und hatte dabei jedes Mal genau diesen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt. Er hatte schon damals fest an die Legenden geglaubt, dass die Drachenreiter eines Tages zurückkehren würden. Ich hatte diese Geschichten geliebt. Aber vermutlich hätte Murtagh mir jede beliebige Geschichte erzählen können, ich hätte sie alle geliebt. Er war ein wunderbarer Geschichtenerzähler und hatte ein Talent, das was er erzählte, in so blumige Worte zu kleiden, dass man die Bilder dazu vor Augen sah, während er erzählte.

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

Schon wieder ein leidiges Thema. Ich habe noch nie gezählt, wie viele es davon zwischen uns gibt, aber es scheinen eine Menge zu sein. Seit Murtagh die kleine Stadt, in der wir gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren, verlassen hat, versuchte ich ihn schon dazu zu bringen, mich auf seine Reisen mitzunehmen. Er hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Aber ich war schon immer hartnäckig gewesen.

Er sah mich nur an. Ich mochte es, wie er mich ansah. Ich mochte seine braunen Augen, die mir zart über die Haut blinzelten. Ich mochte aber nicht den Ausdruck dahinter.

„Warum solltest du mitkommen wollen? Ich will versuchen, mich ihm anzuschließen."

„Wie willst du dich ihm anschließen, wenn er doch einen Drachen hat, auf dem er fliegen kann?"

„Auch ein Drachenreiter muss einmal landen. Außerdem ist er zu Pferde unterwegs. Vermutlich ist sein Drachen noch zu jung, um geflogen zu werden."

Wieder dieses Funkeln. Ich glaubte ihm seine Worte ohne Bedenken.

„Ich nehme an, dass er auf dem Weg zu den Varden ist," fuhr er fort und blickte dabei versonnen über das Wasser.

„Du willst zu den Varden?", fragte ich.

„Ich werde ihn dort hin bringen, ja." Jetzt sah er wieder mich an. „Sagtest du nicht immer, dass die Varden nur ein Haufen von feigen Drückebergern seien, die sich in ihren Bergen verstecken?"

Das habe ich tatsächlich immer gesagt und auch so gemeint.

„Warum also solltest du mitkommen wollen?"

„Ich kämpfe wenigstens für das, woran ich glaube," entgegnete ich etwas trotzig. Er hatte mich an einer wunden Stelle erwischt. Ich wollte mit ihm reisen, aber ich hatte nicht viel für die Varden übrig.

„Woran du glaubst?", Murtagh lachte etwas höhnisch auf, wofür ich ihm am liebsten sofort einen Dolch in den Fuß gerammt hätte. „Du glaubst doch an gar nichts."

„Ich kämpfe auch gegen den König, genau wie du, Murtagh, vergiss das nicht!" Ich hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen. „Dass ich auch noch mit anderen Aufträgen meine Brötchen verdiene kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen."

„Ich werfe dir nichts vor," sein Blick wurde wieder weicher. „Aber wenn der Reiter die Varden erreicht, werden sie sich dem König stellen. Er ist unser aller Hoffnung! Und ich will dabei sein, wenn Galbatorix für seine Untaten bezahlt." Bei seinen letzten Worten verkrampfte er die Hände.

„Das würde ich auch zu gerne sehen," sagte ich und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Sofort entspannten sich seine Hände wieder. „Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, ob dein Reiter überhaupt mit den Varden kämpfen wird."

„Das wird er. Das muss er!"

„Er wird dabei Hilfe brauchen können."

„Die werde ich ihm geben, wenn er sie denn braucht."

„Es kann nicht schaden, wenn er doppelte Hilfe bekommt."

Ich zwinkerte ihm frech zu und warf mir die Haare in den Nacken. Die Perlen darin klimperten.

„Nein, Sida, ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen."

Ich hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Es hätte mich sehr erstaunt, wenn sie anders ausgefallen wäre. Trotzdem spürte ich die Enttäuschung mir den Nacken runter kriechen.

„Warum willst du mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben?"

Wie oft ich ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, kann ich nicht sagen. Und wie oft ich die Antwort darauf gehört hatte, genauso wenig.

„Ich reise immer alleine."

„Dann lass mich dir wenigstens etwas mit auf den Weg geben."

Damit drehte ich mich um, zog mir die Kapuze von meinem Mantel wieder ins Gesicht und ging los. Ich wusste, dass Murtagh mir folgte. In der Hütte, die ich bewohnte, schloss ich die Tür hinter ihm ab und ging auf eine Tasche zu, die ich unter Stroh verborgen hatte. Den kunstvoll verzierten Dolch, den ich daraus hervor zog, hielt ich ihm hin.

„Den hab ich erst gestern in die Hände bekommen."

„Du meinst, den hast du erst gestern jemandem geklaut." Er nahm ihn trotzdem und begutachtete ihn.

„Solange du alleine reisen willst, muss ich dir keine Auskunft darüber geben, wie ich mein Geld verdiene."

Sein Blick verriet mir, dass er es ohnehin wusste. Doch es lag keine Verachtung darin, sondern … ich kann es nicht sagen. Sein Blick machte mich schon immer nervös.

„Nimm ihn einfach mit. Ich weiß, dass du einen großen Verschleiß an Dolchen hast. Du kannst ihn brauchen."

Noch einmal sah er mich so an, dass sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken um die Stehplätze stritten, dann streckte er seine freie Hand aus. Ich nahm sie und schüttelte sie.

„Wir sehen uns, Sida." Dann steckte er den Dolch ein und ging zur Tür.

Ja, wir sahen uns immer wieder. Irgendwann, irgendwo würde er wieder in eine Situation geraten, in der er meine Hilfe gebrauchen konnte.

Kurz bevor er die Tür aufschloss und öffnete, langte er noch einmal in seinen Rucksack und zog ein kleines Bündel hervor. Er legte es auf einen Hocker an der Tür, nickte mir über die Schulter hinweg zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Ich musste ein paar Mal durchatmen, bevor ich das Bündel auspackte. Es war ein frisches Brot aus gesalzenem Teig. Er wusste, dass ich trotz meiner Aufträge nie genug Geld hatte, um mir frische Lebensmittel zu kaufen. In gewisser Weise rettete er mir so gleichfalls das Leben.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich habe mich noch nie aufhalten lassen. Wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann arbeitete ich daran, bis ich es erreicht habe. Und ich hatte mir schon früh in den Kopf gesetzt, Murath nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.

Meinen Auftrag, der mich nach Teirm gebracht hatte, erledigte ich wie immer: schnell und diskret. Meine Aufraggeber waren genauso: schnell mit neuen Geschäften und so diskret, dass ich nie mehr von ihnen wusste, als ein Losungswort und ihre düstere Lust nach Macht. Es war mir aber auch egal. Diese Arbeit war das einzige, was ich wirklich gut konnte und ich musste überleben. Inzwischen hatte ich mir innerhalb der kleinen Kreise, in denen meine Fähigkeiten gewürdigt wurden, einen Namen gemacht und konnte mir Aufträge aussuchen. Doch mir liegt nichts an Reichtum oder Besitz. So nahm ich dieses Mal bewusst einen Job an, der mich nach Gil'ead führte. Murtaghs Weg zu den Varden würde dort vorbei führen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der den Aufenthaltsort der Aufständigen im Breor-Gebirge kannte. Oder zumindest ansatzweise kannte.

Ich war etwas enttäuscht, dass meine Arbeit in Gil'ead so schnell zu erledigen war. Ich hatte wenigstens mit ein wenig mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Der Kampf auf der Brücke in Teirm hatte mich Blut lecken lassen. Selten nur noch konnte ich mein Können voll ausschöpfen.

So hatte ich aber immerhin umso mehr Zeit, Murtagh und Eragon zu beobachten. Der Drachenreiter war erstaunlich jung – er würde mit Sicherheit unsere Hilfe gebrauchen können, also schlich ich hinter Murtagh her und sah zu, wie der Reiter auf leichtsinnigste Weise in der Festung einbrach. Ein Kopfschütteln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Entweder war er ziemlich mutig, oder ziemlich naiv. Ich vermutete das Letztere. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, als ich auch Murtagh unter seiner Kapuze den Kopf schütteln sah, denn auch er hatte den Reiter nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen konnte ich mir dann aber nicht verkneifen, als Eragon Magie anwandte gegen den Schatten. Doch mehr dahinter, als es den Anschein hatte und doch auch Mut, denn Durza ist ein gefährlicher Gegner. Aber auch eine Herausforderung.

Vom Dach aus konnte ich dabei zusehen, wie der junge Drachenreiter sich mit einer verletzten Frau im Schlepptau durch die Festung kämpfte. Er hätte keine Chance gehabt, wenn Murtagh und ich nicht da gewesen wären. Ich gebe zu, Murtagh hätte die Situation alleine erledigen können, mein Einmischen war eigentlich ziemlich überflüssig, aber den Spaß konnte und wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Mein alter Kamerad kämpfte gegen ein Duzend Soldaten, als ich mich vom Dach mitten hinein fallen ließ. Nicht nur die Soldaten wichen erschrocken zurück. Davon ließ ich mich nicht aufhalten. Auch nicht von Murtaghs wütendem Knurren, als er mich erkannte. In jeder Hand ein Kurzschwert ließ ich die Soldaten spüren, wer hier die Oberhand hatte. Murtagh war viel zu sehr der erfahrene Schwertmann, als dass er sich von meinem plötzlichen Erscheinen länger aus dem Rhythmus bringen ließe. Rücken an Rücken schwangen wir unsere Waffen und hinterließen ein Blutbad.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Verfolgst du mich etwa?"

Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ausfallend werden würde.

„Geschäfte führen mich hierher."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Du glaubst mir nicht?"

„Nein."

Verdammt. Da sagt man einmal die Wahrheit. Ich versuchte einen wütenden Blick. Er funkelte mich nur noch wütender an.

„Ich lüge dich nicht an. Was kann ich dafür, dass dein Reiter sich so dämlich anstellt und ganz Gil'ead aufmischt. Ohne meine Hilfe würdest du immer noch dein Schwert schwingen."

„Darum geht es nicht."

„Worum dann? Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan?"

Auf einmal ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er sah ehrlich zerknirscht aus und schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte.

„Es liegt nicht an dir."

Wenn mir dieser Mann nicht so viel bedeuten würde, hätte ich ihn schon längst abserviert. Ich beschloss, auf dieses leidige Thema nicht mehr einzugehen.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert," begann ich und dachte an ein Gespräch in Teirm zurück, das ich belauscht hatte. „Ich möchte mich den Varden ebenfalls anschließen."

Murtaghs Kopf schnellte hoch und er sah mich überrascht an. Wie hatte ich auf ihn wütend sein können?

„Seit wann denn das?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Ich hätte es ihm sagen können, kein Problem, aber er sollte nicht der Einzige sein von uns beiden, der Geheimnisse hatte. Auch ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, über den Drachenreiter und den König. Es gab Verschwörungsabsichten unter den einflussreichen Leuten im Reich und es war die Rede davon gewesen, dass der König jedem ein hohes Kopfgeld auf Eragons Tod zahlen wollte. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot gewesen.

Murtagh runzelte die Stirn und musterte mich. Ich ertrug diesen Blick nicht und sammelte meine Waffen ein, dann zog ich den Mantel fest um mich und kletterte wieder aufs Dach.

„Weißt du, Murtagh, du solltest lernen, dass es keine Schande ist, Hilfe anzunehmen."

Er hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um mir eine Antwort zu geben, als das laute Poltern von Stiefeln den Gang entlang ertönte.

„Falls du die Spur des Reiters nicht verlieren willst, solltest du abhauen. Und wenn ich du wäre, dann jetzt. Ich kenne einen Weg, der nicht bewacht wird."

Es passte ihm nicht, dass ich das sagte, bevor er sich selber einen Fluchplan zurecht legen konnte. Aber wenn Murtagh etwas von mir annehmen konnte, dann waren es schnelle Lösungen. Es dauerte keine Minute als er auch schon neben mir über das Dach hetzte. Seine Bewegungen waren auch nach dem kräftezehrenden Kampf geschmeidig und fließend. So war es immer schon gewesen. Er machte etwas vor, ich bewunderte es und ahmte es nach.

Als wir Gil'ead hinter uns gelassen hatten, wurde ihm wohl wieder bewusst, dass ich immer noch an seiner Seite war. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete mich.

„Ich reise immer noch alleine, Sida."

„Schon klar," ich wurde schon wieder trotzig. Warum passierte das immer? „Aber mit diesem Reiter wirst du reisen."

„Ich werde ihn nur führen."

„Und ich werde euch nur begleiten."

„Nein."

„Warum!?"

Er schwieg und tat, als würde er seine Stiefel neu schnüren. Ich tobte.

„Ist es, weil ich eine Frau bin? Oder hast du Angst vor mir? Denkst du, ich könnte dich im Schlaf erwürgen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wärest dazu in der Lage."

Ich stutzte. Was wusste er von mir? Gut, ich kannte ihn, seit ich denken konnte, aber seit er unsere Stadt verlassen hatte, habe ich Dinge getan, die ich ihm niemals erzählen könnte.

„Niemals könnte ich dir etwas antun!"

Er schwieg und sah mich nur an. Ich trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Er zuckte nicht zurück, nur sein Blick wurde etwas härter. Beinah hätte ich meine Hand zurückgezogen, doch ich wollte ihn berühren.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Ich zog meine Hand zurück. Drehte mich um, pfiff zwei Mal und wartete einen Moment, bis mein Pferd, das in dem lichten Wäldchen gewartet hatte, zu mir kam. Ich sah mich nicht noch einmal nach Murtagh um. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Das Gesicht, und diese Augen, die mich bis in meine Träume verfolgten. Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, und auch er sagte nichts mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Was soll ich sagen. Es war die reine Wahrheit gewesen, was ich Murtagh in Gil'ead gesagt hatte. Ich wollte wirklich mit den Varden kämpfen. Im Grunde genommen tat ich das schon seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr, als Galbatorix meine Eltern umbringen ließ. Mich hätten sie auch nicht verschont, wenn Murtagh mich nicht versteckt hätte. Von ihm habe ich alles gelernt, was ich weiß und was ich kann. Eine Zeit lang haben wir sogar gemeinsam gegen den König gekämpft, bevor er plötzlich verschwand. Doch waren die Varden für mich immer ein Haufen Wilder gewesen, die sich versteckten und alten Märchen nachhangen. Das waren sie gewesen, bis ich Eragon und seinen Drachen mit eigenen Augen sah. In dem Moment war mir klar geworden, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen war, meine Eltern zu rächen. Und dass die Chancen jetzt endlich gerecht verteilt sein könnten.

Ich ritt nicht weit weg, wie hätte ich auch? Meine Meinung stand fest. Der Job in Gil'ead war mein letzter gewesen. Das hatte ich meinen Auftraggebern klipp und klar gesagt. Sicher, sie waren nicht begeistert gewesen und ich machte mich bei den Großen und Mächtigen mehr als nur ein bisschen unbeliebt, aber es interessierte mich nicht. Ich war vogelfrei, konnte meiner eigenen Wege gehen. Doch sollte ich auf meine Rückendeckung achten.

Die Entfernung zu Murtagh war genau so groß, dass er meine Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren würde, aber doch nah genug, dass er mir nicht mehr entwischen konnte.

Ich war wütend. Einige Büsche und Bäume lernten meinen Zorn kennen, bis ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Als die Raz'ac angriffen, sattelte ich gerade mein Pferd ab. Weiß der Geier wie sie auf mich gestoßen sind. Viel ärgerlicher war, dass ich sie nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte. Es waren viele, hier im Wald zu viele für mich alleine. Doch diese Tatsache hatte mich noch nie von einem guten Kampf abgehalten. Gut, dass ich meine Waffen nie ablegte. Drei erledigte ich sofort mit meinen Wurfscheiben. Einen Dolch konnte ich auch noch werfen, bevor die vordersten Angreifer nah genug waren, dass ich meine Schwerter ziehen musste. Ich war besonders stolz darauf, mit beiden Händen gleich gut kämpfen zu können. Ich wirbelte durch die Reihen der Raz'ac, dass das Blut nur so sprudelte. Auch meine Wut auf Murtagh kam mir hier zu gute, die mich nur noch rasender machte. Doch es kamen immer mehr Raz'ac. Wie kam es, dass so viele auf eine einzelne Reisende los gingen? Der Kampf in der Festung war noch keine fünf Stunden her und ich spürte, dass ich immer erschöpfter wurde. Doch an meiner Vehemenz änderte das nichts. Ich zog einem Angreifer das Schwert in meiner rechten Hand über den Rücken, während das zweite in der linken einem anderen den Kopf absäbelte. In der Bewegung drehte ich mich weiter, rammte einem anderen meinen Ellenbogen ins Genick und trat dem nächsten die Füße weg, nur um ihm kurz danach ein Schwert in den Leib zu stoßen. Doch dann traf mich selber ein Schlag, der mich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Ich ließ mich fallen, zog den Raz'ac, der unbemerkt in Reichweite gekommen war, mit mir, erstach ihn noch, bevor wir auf dem Boden aufschlugen und rollte mich unter ihm weg. Bevor ich aber wieder auf die Füße kommen konnte, spürte ich eine scharfe Klinge, die mir tief in die Seite stieß. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend ging ich in die Knie, schaffte es aber noch, diesem Raz'ac einen Dolch in den Fuß zu stoßen, bevor ich weiter zu Boden sank. Es war aus.

Doch anstatt, dass mir ein Schwertstoß den Rest gab, hörte ich immer noch das Klirren von Eisen, das aufeinander traf. Doch es war nicht meine Klinge, die ich hörte.

Meine Verletzung war tief und blutete stark. Schnell schwanden meine Kräfte, aber ich raffte mich trotzdem wieder auf, oder versuchte es. Bis auf die Knie kam ich und rammte den nächst stehenden Raz'ac ein Schwert in den Rücken. Es waren nur noch drei übrig, die sich voll und ganz auf einen Kämpfer konzentrierten, der nur einen Schritt von mir entfernt stand.

Das nächste, was ich weiß ist, dass Murtagh mich in sein Lager brachte und dort meine Wunde versorgte. Es war mir nicht recht, vor ihm solche Schwäche zu zeigen, also richtete ich mich wieder auf.

„Liegen bleiben!", befahl er und trug weiter eine Salbe auf meine Haut auf. Es kribbelte, aber das lag sicher nicht allein an der Salbe.

„Danke," murmelte ich.

„Sind wir jetzt quitt?"

„Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich jetzt umkehren soll, dann nein."

„Ich möchte aber, dass du umkehrst. Kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?"

„Noch mal nein. Es gibt nichts, wohin ich zurückkehren kann."

Er sah verdutzt aus.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der bisher immer allein reiste."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Willst du mir Vorwürfe machen?"

„Vielleicht!" Herausfordernd sah ich ihn an. Seine Hände bebten vor Wut, während er noch mehr Salbe verteilte. Ich war auch wütend und hätte seine Hände, die mir so zart über die Haut strichen, gerne weggestoßen. „Früher hattest du auch nichts dagegen, mich bei dir zu haben. Was hat sich verändert?"

In dem Moment band er mir den Verband um den Bauch und kam mir dabei so nah, dass ich seine Haare riechen konnte, die mich an der Schulter kitzelten. Einen Moment lang musste ich die Augen schließen und wünschte, wir würden uns nicht gerade mal wieder streiten.

„Dinge verändern sich." Mehr hatte er nicht dazu zu sagen?

„Ist das alles?", fuhr ich ihn an, nachdem ich einen Moment lang auf mehr gewartet hatte.

„Ich kann nicht auf dich aufpassen!"

„Wer sagt, dass du auf mich aufpassen sollst?"

„Ich würde es wollen, wenn du mich begleitest."

Er sprach ruhig, gefasst, aber ich wusste, dass er alles andere als ruhig und gefasst war. Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Das sagte mir alles.

„Hab ich dir nicht schon oft genug bewiesen, dass ich auf mich selber aufpassen kann?"

„Menschen zu berauben oder zu töten ist nicht das Selbe wie auf sich aufzupassen."

Er sagte das sehr leise und doch traf es mich wie ein Felsbrocken. Ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich das nicht wüsste," fuhr er fort. „Ich habe dich auch beobachtet."

Jetzt blieb mir wirklich die Luft weg. War ich ihm doch nicht so egal? Er sah mich endlich an, doch sein Blick hatte nichts Abwertendes. Als mein Herz endlich wieder schlug, konnte ich auch wieder atmen.

„Ich werde mich dafür nicht rechtfertigen."

„Nein, sollst du auch nicht."

„Ich habe es hingeschmissen. In Gil'ead hatte ich meinen letzten Auftrag. Es ist vorbei, ich bin frei."

„Wie kannst du denken, frei zu sein, nach dem, was du getan hast?"

Ich musste blinzeln.

„Glaubst du, die Raz'ac haben dich ohne Grund angegriffen?"

Mein Herz schlug wieder schneller.

„Du hast dir selber ein schweres Los aufgebürdet, Sida. Du kannst für manche Menschen sehr gefährlich werden."

„Oh ja, für alle, die mir ans Leder wollen. Ich kann mich verteidigen."

„Das weiß ich, das habe ich gesehen." Er sah mich immer noch an. „Und du bist wirklich gut geworden."

Wenn ich in diesem Moment rot wurde, dann mit gutem Grund.

„Du glaubst also, dass mich jemand aus dem Weg schaffen will?"

„Ja."

„Ein Grund mehr, mich euch anzuschließen, denn eure Steckbriefe hängen inzwischen garantiert auch schon überall."

Es kam nicht sofort eine Widerrede. Murtagh schwieg und ich zog mein Hemd über den Verband. Ich spürte ein flaues Gefühl. Würde jemand anderes einen Auftrag bekommen, der mich betreffen würde?

„Ich kann nicht für den Drachenreiter sprechen. Er soll entscheiden, ob er unsere Hilfe annehmen will."

Ich hielt jetzt besser den Mund. Dies war ein Eingeständnis, dass ich so von ihm nicht erwartet hätte. Murtagh packte das Verbandszeug wieder in seine Tasche und stand auf.

„Danke."

Er drehte sich zu mir und nickte mir zu. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Darin warst du schon immer schlecht. Verletzungen zu behandeln." Er legte seine Tasche neben den Sattel und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber an einen Baum. „Du wolltest immer nur kämpfen. Wenn du dich verletzt hattest, wurdest du jedes Mal ärgerlich, weil du nicht weiter trainieren konntest."

„Ich wollte so gut werden wie du."

„Das bist du inzwischen."

Sein Blick war so weich, dass ich tief einatmen musste und einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als dass er genau da sitzen bliebe und sich nicht wieder von mir entfernte.

„Warum bist du damals weggegangen?"

„Ich musste gehen, der König hätte mich sonst umgebracht."

Das hatte er mir noch nie erzählt. Doch sein Blick verschloss sich sofort wieder und ich wollte die Gunst der Stunde nicht überstrapazieren. Ich rappelte mich auf.

„Wann gehen wir zu ihm?"

„Wenn es hell wird."

Ich nickte, nahm eine Decke und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Ich wollte diese Aufträge nie erledigen," erzählte ich ihm nach einer Weile. „Aber nachdem du fort warst musste ich arbeiten und ich konnte nichts anderes als kämpfen. In der Stadtwache wollten sie mich nicht nehmen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, zu überleben, und dir zu folgen."

Murtagh drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung.

„Du bist mir also doch gefolgt." War das ein schelmisches Grinsen? Ich musste lachen, als er mich so ansah.

„Nur indirekt. Meine Geschäfte führten mich wirklich nach Teirm und Gil'ead. Ehrlich! Was für ein Zufall, dass das auch dein Weg war."

Wir grinsten uns an und ich fühlte mich an lang vergangene Tage erinnert, wenn wir uns in Scheunen versteckt hatten, weil wir wieder irgendetwas ausgefressen hatten. Ja, Murtagh hatte mich immer beschützt, doch er war nie wie ein Bruder für mich gewesen. Er war mein Freund, an dem ich mich messen konnte und den ich heimlich bewunderte. Es hatte mir das Herz gebrochen, als er verschwunden war, ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes.

„Es ist mir schwer gefallen, dich allein zu lassen." Leise Worte, mit gesenktem Kopf.

Meine Hand wanderte von ganz allein zu seinem Arm und weiter zu seiner Hand. Er ließ es zu, dass ich sie ergriff und erwiderte den Druck.


	4. Chapter 4

Als ich morgens vor Sonnenaufgang aufwachte, war von der wohlwollenden Stimmung nichts mehr zu spüren. Murtagh brummte nur unwillig, als ich ihn ansprach, machte aber ansonsten den Eindruck, als habe er Zweifel bekommen, dass er gestern Abend zurechnungsfähig gehandelt hatte.

Besser Mund halten, dachte ich mir.

Ich vermutete, dass er insgeheim gehofft hatte, ich würde verschlafen. Er war mit Packen nämlich schon fertig, als ich gerade aufstand. Doch ich war nicht im Geringsten dazu geneigt, ihm irgendeinen Grund zu geben, seine Entscheidung vom Vorabend zu bereuen. Also verzichtete ich auf jede Art des Morgenrituals und sammelte meine wenigen Sachen schnell zusammen.

Meine Verletzung schmerzte ziemlich und wahrscheinlich hätte der Verband gewechselt werden müssen, doch ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um bloß keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Die Blicke, die er mir zuwarf, reichten völlig.

Mein Plan sah vor, dass ich mich auf gar keinen Fall als lästiges Anhängsel präsentieren lassen wollte, sondern jeden Beweis dafür liefern würde, dass meine Anwesenheit mindestens die gleiche Berechtigung hatte, wie die von Murtagh. Also Offensive bis es knallte.

Ohne uns weiter abzusprechen, ritten wir schon bald los, allerdings höchstens eine Meile, als Murtagh mir Zeichen gab, abzusteigen. Wir gingen noch ein paar Schritte und führten die Pferde, als ein riesiger blau schimmernder Drache vor uns auftauchte. Klar, er musste uns gehört oder gewittert haben. Er brüllte uns an, dass mir die Knie zitterten. Und das will was heißen. Aber Angst hatte ich keine. Es gab keinen Grund, uns anzugreifen und vermutlich wollte er uns nur einschüchtern und verjagen, denn der Drache kam nicht näher. Ohne auf Murtagh zu achten, ging ich weiter, behielt den Drachen aber im Auge. Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, dass in den Geschichten, die Murtagh mir früher erzählt hatte, vorgekommen war. Darin war erwähnt worden, dass Drachen hochintelligente Tiere waren.

„Das hier ist Murtagh und mein Name ist Sida. Wir wollen Dir und Deinem Reiter unsere Unterstützung anbieten." Ich machte eine artige Verbeugung. Meine Stimme klang höflich und fest zugleich. Ich war zufrieden mit mir.

Der Drache sah mich mit unergründlichen Augen an. Er richtete sich hoch auf, breitete die Schwingen zu ihrem vollen Umfang aus und sah einfach nur atemberaubend imposant aus. Ich hörte Murtagh anerkennend durch die Zähne pfeifen. Der Drache legte den Kopf etwas schief und musterte uns eine Weile, dann ließ er uns vorbei. Ich achtete nicht darauf, was Murtagh tat, sondern trat entschlossen in die Lichtung, auf der ich den jungen Reiter neben der Frau aus Gil'ead knien sah. Sie sah krank aus. Zu dumm, dass ich vom Heilen keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Der Drachenreiter blickte auf, doch sein Blick streifte mich nur kurz. Vermutlich verständigte er sich mit seinem Drachen, dann stand er auf und ich ging auf ihn zu. Sein Blick kündete von innerer Stärke und einem doch sanften Wesen. Es war ein prüfender Blick, doch nicht auf die Art, die einen durchbohrt, wie es bei dem Drachen der Fall gewesen war. Er war mir sofort sympathisch.

Ich sprach ihn mit denselben Worten an, wie zuvor den Drachen und streckte ihm dabei die Hand entgegen. Er sah mich lange an und schüttelte meine Hand schließlich. Dann fiel mir Murtagh wieder ein und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er bewunderte immer noch den Drachen, der diese Aufmerksamkeit augenscheinlich genoss.

„Ich brauche keine Unterstützung," meinte der Reiter, der sich als Eragon vorgestellt hatte.

Murtagh war inzwischen zu der Frau am Boden gegangen und kniete sich nun neben sie.

„Wenn ich mir sie so ansehe, dann braucht Ihr sehr wohl Unterstützung," meinte er kess. „Sie braucht Medizin, sonst stirbt sie."

„Wo finde ich solche Medizin?"

Ich fand, dass es sehr für ihn sprach, dass Eragon bereit war, auch einen fremden Rat anzunehmen.

„Dort, wo Ihr ohnehin hin wollt."

„Bei den Varden." Ich hielt es für an der Zeit, mich in das Gespräch einzuklinken. „Wir können Euch zu ihnen bringen."

Murtagh sah mich nicht an, ich ihn um so genauer. Doch war seine ganze Konzentration auf Eragon und seinen Drachen, der uns als Saphira vorgestellt worden war, gerichtet. Der nickte.

„Folgt mir." Murtagh übernahm ganz selbstverständlich die Führung.

Ich ging zu der Frau am Boden und stutzte einen Moment. Sie war eine Elfe und so schön, dass ich mich ganz elend fühlte. Ich nahm ihren Arm, um ihr aufzuhelfen, als Eragon auch schon neben mir stand und die Elfe auf der anderen Seite stützte.

„Sie soll mit Saphira fliegen," sagte er und wir trugen sie zu dem Drachen. Dabei sprachen wir nicht, doch ich merkte, dass er mich musterte. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Menschen mich so lange anschauen. Es muss die Gewohnheit sein, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, die langen Augenkontakt unangenehm werden lässt. Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht die unauffälligste Erscheinung habe, aber das hatte ich bisher immer damit wettgemacht, dass ich nie lange an einem Ort blieb.

„Warum schaust du mich so an?"

„Entschuldige, aber ich habe noch nie eine Frau wie dich gesehen." Er schaute weg, doch kurz darauf wieder zu mir. Er war neugierig. „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, dass sie so aussehen? Du siehst aus, wie eine Piratin."

Darüber musste ich lachen.

„Ich konnte es nie leiden, wenn meine Mutter mir die Haare bürsten wollte, also habe ich mich geweigert und dann sehen die Haare von alleine irgendwann so aus. Es ist bequemer so." Tatsächlich hingen sie mir in dicken Flechten über den Nacken und ich hielt sie mir mit einem grünen Stofftuch aus dem Gesicht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf so, dass die Flechten hin und her schwangen und die Perlen darin klingelten. Eragon grinste und half dann der Elfe auf Saphiras Rücken. Saphira drehte dabei den Kopf in meine Richtung und knurrte mich herausfordernd an.

Murtagh grinste nur breit. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wie es scheint, musst du ihre Freundschaft erst noch gewinnen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Reiter, von uns hast du nichts zu befürchten," mischte Murtagh sich ein, der die Zügel unserer Pferde in der Hand hielt und damit zu uns gekommen war.

Ich musste blinzeln und aufpassen, dass mir nicht der Mund offen stehen blieb. Übernahm er hier etwa Verantwortung für mein Tun und Lassen? Ganz wohl war mir dabei nicht, aber da Murtagh mich immer noch nicht ansah, bemerkte er davon nichts. Nur Saphira sah mich immer noch mit diesem seltsamen Blick an. Sie musterte mich und ich wand mich ein wenig unter ihrem Blick, ging er mir doch durch und durch. Nein, sie vertraute mir ganz eindeutig nicht.

Murtagh grinste immer noch, als wir schließlich unsere Pferde bestiegen und unter seiner Führung los ritten.

Zwei Tage lang versuchte er sein Bestes, mich zu ignorieren. Wir gingen höflich miteinander um, hielten Unterhaltungen aber so kurz wie möglich. Eragon fragte noch am späten Abend nach unserem Aufbruch nach dem Verhältnis, in dem wir zueinander stünden. Murtagh hatte so getan, als habe er die Frage nicht gehört und war los gezogen, um Wasser zu holen.

„Wir haben uns als Kinder sehr gut gekannt," antwortete ich stattdessen und blickte Murtagh etwas enttäuscht hinterher.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Es sieht so aus, als wärt ihr nicht freiwillig miteinander unterwegs."

„Sind wir auch nicht." Ich scharrte mit den Füßen über den Boden. „Aber wir werden alle vom Imperium gesucht und sollten besser zusammen halten."

„Warum wirst du gesucht?"

Meine Füße scharrten tiefer.

„Wir haben eines gemeinsam, Eragon. Wir sind alle keine Freunde von Galbatorix."

Dabei beließ ich es erstmal. Auch Murtagh war nicht bereit, über das Thema zu sprechen und Eragon war feinfühlig genug, nicht mehr danach zu fragen.

Stattdessen begannen die beiden Männer zu trainieren. Eragon hatte eindeutig Nachholbedarf, doch war er bei weitem nicht so schlecht mit dem Schwert, wie ich vermutet hätte. Die zwei lieferten sich lange spektakuläre Kämpfe und ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus, Eragon lauthals anzufeuern und um die Kämpfenden herumzutänzeln. Ich brachte Eragon damit am Anfang noch häufig zum Lachen, doch irgendwann konzentrierte ich mich darauf, Murtagh abzulenken, um Eragon einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Zugegeben, das war nicht sehr nett, doch wollte ich Murtagh dazu zwingen, mich endlich wieder zu sehen und auf mich zu reagieren. Nur ein einziges Mal schaffte ich es, aber in dem Moment musste Eragon gerade selber so sehr lachen, dass mein Plan nicht aufging. Am Abend des zweiten Tages klinkte ich mich in den Kampf mit ein, indem ich erst gemeinsam mit Eragon gegen Murtagh kämpfte, dann gegen beide und schließlich, auch wenn es ihm eindeutig nicht passte, zusammen mit Murtagh gegen Eragon. Welche Konstellation auch immer, wir profitierten von dem Training alle Drei.

Meine Verletzung mal ausgenommen. Die fing an dem Abend wieder an zu bluten. Ich hatte es bisher zu vermeiden gewusst, noch mals von Murtagh verarzten zu werden. Eragon wusste nichts davon. Also ging ich nach dem Training alleine zum Bach in der Nähe, wusch mich und reinigte die Wunde. Sie blutete nicht sehr stark, doch hatte ich keine Idee, was ich als Verbandszeug nehmen könnte, als Murtagh wie aus dem Nichts neben mir erschien, mir auftrug, mich hinzusetzen und mir einen frischen Verband um den Leib wickelte.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen," brummte ich. Ich fühlte mich ertappt.

„Weiß ich," knurrte er, packte seine Sachen ein und war wieder weg, bevor ich noch mehr nörgeln konnte.

Im Lager hatte Eragon sich neben Saphira gelegt. Arya, die Elfe, lag neben ihm. Sie sah sehr schlecht aus und wir wollten nur ein paar Stunden rasten. Es galt Eile.

Ich hatte mich gerade auf meine Decke gelegt, um ein wenig zu schlafen, als drei Gestalten in die Lichtung sprangen. Sie waren so lautlos erschienen, dass sogar der Drache zusammenfuhr. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, sprang ich auf die Füße und hatte dem ersten schon meinen Dolch in den Nacken gerammt und sprang mit meinem Schwert auf den nächsten zu. Er kämpfte verwegen und ein Seitenblick ließ mich stutzen. Ich kannte ihn. Ein Schwertstreich gegen die Beine, der Dolchknauf gegen den Nasenrücken und der Angreifer lag bewusstlos auf der Erde. Den dritten Gegner hatte Murtagh schon erledigt. Eragon, der schützend vor Arya stand, sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen?"

Es war eine andere Art des Kampfes gewesen, als dass, was wir im Training praktiziert hatten.

„Das meiste hat Murtagh mir beigebracht." Ein Blick zu ihm zeigte mir, dass er mich das erste Mal seit Tagen offen ansah. „Und der Rest ist Erfahrung."

„Wird man als Fährtenleser oft in Kämpfe verwickelt?"

Ich runzelte natürlich die Stirn und sah Murtagh an, der entschuldigend ´ü+ölmkdie Schultern zuckte. Ich verstand und verzichtete trotzdem auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen wandte ich mich dem Angreifer zu, der zu meinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag.

Gut verschnürt dauerte es eine Weile, bis er wieder zu sich kam.

„Jack."

„Sida. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du schneller bist." Er war wütend und beeindruckt zugleich. Das kannte ich von ihm.

„Hast dich mal wieder überschätzt. Was willst du hier?"

„Ich brauche das Geld."

„Geld?"

„Auf jeden von Euch ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Auf den da ein besonders hohes, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, warum." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Eragons Richtung. War er blind? Konnte er den Drachen nicht sehen? Konnte er sich nicht denken, warum der König gerade ihn aus dem Weg schaffen wollte?

„Dann wirst du so dumm wohl auch sterben müssen."

„Du verteidigst ihn? Bist du so zahm geworden, Sida? Eine höfliche, vornehme Dame vielleicht?"

Ich bebte vor Wut. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?

„Halt den Mund!" Ich schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Jack grinste dümmlich.

„Oder wartest du nur auf einen günstigen Augenblick, um dir das Kopfgeld selber zu holen? Die gesellige Kameradin zu spielen, liegt dir doch nicht."

Ich holte noch mal aus. Dieser Schlag würde dem eingebildeten Drecksack zeigen, wo der Hammer hing. Doch jemand hielt meinen Arm fest. Aufgebracht drehte ich mich um und sah Murtagh über mir stehen.

„Was fällt dir ein?", brüllte ich ihn an. „Dieser Mistkerl hat es nicht anders verdient. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er mir auflauert!"

„Wir lassen ihn hier liegen."

„Hast du nicht gehört, was er über mich behauptet?"

Ein Blick zu Eragon zeigte mir, dass er es sehr wohl gehört hatte. Sein Blick war misstrauisch geworden.

In mir verknotete sich alles und als ich Jack ansah, konnte ich kaum noch an mich halten.

„Hab ich etwa eure kleine Idylle hier gestört? Wissen deine neuen Freunde etwa nicht, wer du bist?"

Ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, bevor ich aufstand. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ohne dass ich es wusste.

„Wovon spricht er, Sida?" Eragon war näher gekommen.

„Ja, wovon spreche ich, liebe kleine Sida?", höhne Jack. Das war immer seine einzige Glanzleistung gewesen. Zu provozieren und die Leute dadurch dazu zu bringen, unvorsichtig zu werden. Ich kannte diese Masche nur zu gut und ärgerte mich, dass Murtagh mich hatte zurückhalten müssen. Zähne knirschen half da auch nicht. Ich blickte Eragon an.

„Er ist ein Lügner."

„Es soll also eine Lüge sein, dass du eine miese kleine…." Wumm.

Ich drehte mich um und sah gerade noch, wie Murtagh sich die Fingerknöchel rieb. Jack lag zusammen gesunken daneben. Mir wurde plötzlich ganz warm ums Herz. Er wusste genau, was Jack hatte sagen wollen, wollte mir aber die Schmach vor Eragon ersparen. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt.

Eragon fuhr Murtagh wütend an.

„Was sollte das? Was ist hier los? Wer seid ihr eigentlich?"

Doch Murtagh blieb immer noch ruhig. Er sah mir lange in die Augen. So lange, dass ich schlucken musste.

„Wir müssen sofort weiter. Wenn die Kopfgeldjäger hinter uns her sind, dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Schuldzuweisungen und Erklärungen müssen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt warten."

Ja, ich war Eragon eine Erklärung schuldig. Diesmal würde ich mich nicht zurückhalten können. Ich wollte nicht, dass eine Lüge zwischen uns stand. Dafür stand er mir schon jetzt zu nah.

Es war überdeutlich, dass Eragon mit Murtaghs Anweisung nicht zufrieden war und auch Saphira warf unwillig den Kopf hin und her, doch war die Wahrheit hinter Murtaghs Worten so offensichtlich, dass wir alle unsere Sachen so schnell wie möglich zusammenglaubten und unsere Pferde sattelten. Als ich meine Tasche zu meinem Pferd trug und an Murtagh vorbei kam, berührte ich ihn kurz an der Schulter und sah ihn dankbar an.

Warum hatte er das für mich getan?

Er nickte mir zu, dann ritten wir los. In meinem Bauch war ein Ameisen-Vulkan expodiert.


	5. Chapter 5

Wir hatten noch einen Ritt von mindestens zwei Tagen vor uns, bevor wir bei den Varden ankommen sollten. Die Stimmung zwischen uns dreien war gedrückt. Eragon sprach nicht mit uns. Er ritt hinter uns her, doch ich spürte, dass er in meinen Geist einzudringen versuchte. Zunächst war ich wütend und wollte ihn schon anfahren, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass er sich Sicherheiten holen wollte. Murtagh hatte mich auch die Kunst gelehrt, wie man seinen Geist gegen das Eindringen von Außen verteidigen kann, also ließ ich Eragon nur so viel sehen, wie ich zulassen konnte, damit er mir wieder vertraute. Sein Gesicht blieb trotzdem ausdruckslos.

Ich ritt vorne mit Murtagh, doch diesmal hatte ich keinen Bedarf daran, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Verkehrte Rollen. Er wollte alles über Jack wissen.

„Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Wir haben vor Ewigkeiten einen Auftrag gemeinsam erledigt. Doch er ist ein Mistkerl."

Mehr wollte ich dazu nicht sagen.

„Was ist dran an dem, was er sagte?"

Ich schwieg. Er sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn von der Seite an.

Unterhaltungen gestalten sich ohnehin sehr schwierig, wenn man in gestrecktem Galopp durch einen Wald rast. Ich konzentrierte mich aufs Reiten und ließ ihn wieder die Führung übernehmen.

Wir gönnten unseren Pferden nur selten eine Stunde Pause. Eragon trieb uns voran. Auch wenn er nicht mit uns sprach, war offensichtlich, dass Saphira Verfolger entdeckt haben musste.

Bei einer kurzen Rast, zog Murtagh mich zur Seite.

„Ich habe mich für dich verbürgt, Sida. Sag mir jetzt, ob ich dir noch trauen kann."

Ich zog meinen Arm aus seinem Griff und funkelte ihn an. Eragon sah zu uns herüber. Bevor ich eine Antwort geben konnte, brachen Urgals durch das Unterholz. Es waren nicht viele, doch sie waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

Keiner von uns zögerte lange, seine Waffen zu zücken. Ich ließ meine ganze Anspannung, die sich seit Jacks Auftauchen angesammelt hatte, in diesem Kampf heraus. Er hatte mich bloß gestellt. Hatte mich wieder an meine Vergangenheit erinnert und meine Freunde gegen mich aufgehetzt.

Während ich einem Urgal den Arm abhieb, ging mir durch den Kopf, wie leichtsinnig Jack gewesen war. Wie hatte er denken können, uns mit nur zwei Verbündeten angreifen zu können? Sein Größenwahn schien in den vergangenen Jahren nicht geschrumpft zu sein.

Ich drehte mich um die eigene Achse, ließ meine Kurzschwerter dabei um mich herum schwirren und drei Angreifer zugleich fielen leblos zu Boden. Dann sah ich, dass Eragon gestürzt war.

„Ruf Saphira!", schrie ich ihm zu. Er hörte mich nicht, doch konnte ich das Rauschen mächtiger Schwingen hören.

Ein Urgal schwang sein Schwert gegen ihn, während Eragon noch versuchte, sein eigenes Schwert wieder zu fassen zu bekommen. Murtagh war an den Rand unseres Lagers getrieben worden. Ich kämpfte mit zwei Urgals, doch ohne lange nachzudenken, ließ ich ein Schwert fallen, ging in die Knie und warf gleichzeitig eine meiner Wurfscheiben. Der Urgal, der Eragon bedrohte, kippte zur Seite und zwei der Angreifer, die auf mich einstechen wollten, spießten sich gegenseitig auf, weil sie nicht schnell genug reagieren konnten. Eragon blickte in meine Richtung und nickte mir zu. Ich nickte zurück, packte mein fallen gelassenes Schwert wieder und versetzte dem letzten Urgal einen Bauchstoß.

Nachdem der Kampf vorüber war, gönnten wir uns keine Pause, sonders sprangen sofort wieder auf unsere Pferde und hetzten weiter. Das Eis, dass Jack zwischen uns hatte entstehen lassen, jedoch war geschmolzen.

„Es sind noch mehr Urgals hinter uns," berichtete Eragon, als wir das Tempo etwas drosselten, um die Pferde zu schonen. „Saphira sagt, sie holen auf."

„Du solltest auf ihr fliegen." Ich meinte das ernst. Machte mir Sorgen um ihn, unsere große Hoffnung. Ich wusste, dass ein Drache mit seinem Reiter sterben würde.

Doch er blieb bei uns auf dem Boden.

„Sag es mir ehrlich, Sida, bist du hinter dem Kopfgeld her, das auf mich ausgesetzt ist?"

Die Frage gerade auf den Kopf hinaus, ließ mich stutzen. Murtagh sah mich ernst an, doch ich blickte Eragon in die Augen. Es war an der Zeit, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Bevor ich mich Murtagh und dir angeschlossen habe, und noch nicht vom Imperium gesucht wurde, war ich selber eine Kopfgeldjägerin." Sein Blick flackerte, doch hielt er ihn aufrecht. „Ich habe im Auftrag verschiedener Leute Menschen getötet. Es war für mich die einzige Chance zu überleben, nachdem meine Eltern tot waren. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Als ich diesen Job in Gil'ead an den Nagel gehängt habe, bekam ich einen Auftag, der verlockender nicht hätte sein können. Man bot mir die Freiheit an, ein kleines Haus auf dem Land und einen Beute Goldmünzen, wenn ich dich töten würden."

Murtagh schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Eragon schluckte und von hoch oben hörte ich Saphiras entrüsteten Schrei.

„Ich kannte dich noch nicht und wollte raus aus dem Metier, Eragon. Es war verlockend. Doch ich habe mich dagegen entschieden." Ich sah Murtagh herausfordend an. „Also zu deiner Frage, Murtagh: Ja, du kannst mir trauen. Und zu deiner, Eragon: Nein, ich bin nicht mehr hinter dem Geld her."

Damit stieß ich meinen Pferd wieder die Hacken in die Seite und galoppierte voraus.

Das letzte Stück mussten wir laufen. Ich war nie eine gute Läuferin gewesen und hechelte den Männern hinterher. Kurz bevor wir an einen Wasserfall kamen, konnte man die wilden Urgal-Herden hinter uns durch den Wald trampeln hören. Ein besonders Schneller hatte sich auf einen Felsen über uns geschlichen und versuchte, Eragon zu Fall zu bringen. Doch Murtagh reagierte zu schnell für ihn.

Bei den Wasserfällen angelangt, blickte Eragon sich zunächst unsicher um, schien jedoch etwas zu entdecken, das ihm vertraut vorkam. Er hatte davon erzählt, dass Arya ihm in einer Vision den Zugang zum Versteck der Varden gezeigt hatte. Ohne zu Zögern sprang er ins Wasser. Ich keuchte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Murtagh zerrte sich seinen Mantel von der Schulter.

„Los, zieh den Mantel aus und spring!"

Ich sah ihn nur atemlos an. Das war nicht sein Ernst! Ich war schon einmal beinahe ertrunken. Wasser war nicht mein Element. Doch ich wollte vor Murtagh auch keine Angst zeigen. Sie schien mir jedoch überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein. Mein Kiefer schmerzte schon. Jedenfalls packte Murtagh meinen Mantel, riss ihn runter, ergriff meinen Arm und zerrte mich mit sich.

„Vertrau mir." Mehr sagte er nicht, bevor er mich hinter sich her zog.

Es war kalt, es war nass, es war beängstigend, es war mein sicherer Tod! Ich verlor unter Wasser jegliche Selbstbeherrschung und strampelte um mich. Hätte Murtagh mich nicht am Arm hinter sich her gezogen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich wie ein Korken wieder nach oben geschossen und ein leichtes Ziel für die Urgals geworden.

Meine Qualen dauerten jedoch nicht lange und Murtagh zog mich aus dem Wasser. Ich hustete und spuckte, er hielt mich fest und ich ließ mich halten. Noch während ich nach Luft rang sah ich mehrere Speere auf uns gerichtet. Wir schienen die Varden gefunden zu haben.

Ich erholte mich von dem Schock schnell und als wir schließlich vor Ajihad standen, atmete ich wieder leichter.

„Wer von Euch ist der Reiter?", fragte er, nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte und seine Stimme klang autoritär, aber warm.

Eragon trat vor. Nach kurzer Unterhaltung tauchte auch Saphira auf und mit ihr Arya. Es war rührend zu sehen, wie Eragon zu ihr ging und sie ansah. Der Drache verschwand mit der Elfe zu den Heilern der Varden und ich drückte ihr die Daumen für ihre Genesung.

„Werdet Ihr Euch uns anschließen?"

Eragon reckte das Kinn vor. „Wir kämpfen mit Euch."

Ajihad schien damit mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Er musterte erst Eragon noch eine Weile, dann mich und schließlich Murtagh, der etwas hinter mir stand. Ajihads Blick wurde ernster, als er Murtagh betrachtete und schließlich gab er Befehl, ihn zu ergreifen. Eragon und ich zogen sofort unsere Schwerter und stellten uns vor Murtagh.

„Er reist mit mir!" Eragons Stimme war wütend und ich dankte ihm, dass er sich für Murtagh einsetzte, trotz allem, was geschehen war. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Er ist ein Freund!", rief ich und stand so dicht vor Murtagh, dass ich seinen unruhigen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte.

„Er ist der Sohn von Morzan, dem Verräter." Ajihad spuckte diesen Namen mit Verachtung aus.

Mir wurde kalt und auch mein Atem wurde unruhiger. Mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich um.

„Ist das wahr?", hörte ich Eragon fragen. Meine Kehle war so zugeschnürt, dass ich keinen Laut hervor brachte. Hier stand der Sohn des Mannes vor mir, der an der Ermordung meiner Eltern beteiligt gewesen war. Ein Lügner.

„Ein Sohn sucht sich seinen Vater nicht aus," presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Murtaghs Gesicht war vor Hass verzerrt, seine Augen glühten, als er seinen Wams und das Hemd hochzog und eine hässlich große Narbe auf seinem Rücken offen legte. Ich hatte sie noch nie gesehen und erschrak. „Das hier ist das einzige, was mein Vater mir je hinterlassen hat. Ich habe diesen Mann gehasst, bis zu seinem Tod."

Mein Herz hämmerte, als wollte es mir aus dem Hals springen. Eragon und ich sahen verunsichert zu, wie Murtagh schließlich fort gebracht wurde, nicht ohne Protest natürlich. Anders wäre es nicht Murtagh gewesen.

Was dann folgte war eine hässliche Prüfung auf Herz und Nieren. Zwei Magier drangen in unsere Geister ein und durchforsteten jeden Winkel. Ich ließ meine Mauern nicht einstürzen, doch kostete es mich alle Kraft, die ich noch aufbringen konnte. Ich gab ihnen nur die Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit mit Murtagh. Ob ich ihn damit verteidigen, oder mir etwas vormachen wollte, kann ich nicht sagen.

„Sie verheimlichen uns Vieles, Herr," sagten die Magier zu Ajihad. „Wir wollen sie weiter prüfen." Es waren sadistische Schweine.

Doch Ajihad schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sollen ihre Glaubwürdigkeit auf die klassische Art unter Beweis stellen. Im Kampf."

Mir wurde eine gemütliche kleine Kammer zugewiesen und das erste, an das ich denken konnte, war Schlaf.

Als ich mich wieder wie ein menschliches, weibliches Wesen fühlte, legte ich neue Kleidung an, die die Varden mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatten und ließ mir von einem Soldaten den Weg zu den Übungsplätzen weisen. Dort fand ich eine Menge junger Recken, die alle meinten, einer jungen Frau zeigen zu müssen, wie imposant sie sich aufpumpen konnten. Einer Herausforderung von mir verweigerte sich freilich keiner, doch standhalten konnten sie mir nicht. Was zunächst als zufälliges Glück meinerseits gewertet wurde, fand nach und nach ein immer größeres Publikum. Es machte mir Spaß, die selbstgerechten Soldaten in ihre Schranken weisen zu können. Sie nahmen es nach etwa einer Stunde alle mit Gelassenheit und luden mich ein, später mit ihnen in der Taverne ein Bier zu trinken. Wer zu Anfang noch versucht hatte, mit mir zu flirten, klopfte mir jetzt kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Als ich meine Schwerter einsteckte, sah ich Eragon, der mich beobachtet hatte. Ich ging auf ihn zu, als ich auf der anderen Seite des Platzes Arya auftauchen sah. Es war, als würde die Sonne an diesem ohnehin sonnigen Tag ein zweites Mal aufgehen. Sie strahlte von Innen heraus, dass ich mich schon wieder elend fühlte. Ich fingerte an meinen verfilzten Haaren und zupfte meine Jacke zurecht. Völlig überflüssiger Weise. Sie kam auf uns zu und jetzt begannen auch Eragons Augen zu strahlen. Ich musste grinsen und wollte die beiden schon alleine lassen, als er mich wieder ansah.

„Wie es scheint, hat er uns beide belogen." Der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, war enttäuscht.

Ich nickte und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen.

„Du weißt, dass er seine Gründe dafür hatte?"

„Du nimmst ihn in Schutz?"

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und beschlossen, ihm auch weiterhin zu vertrauen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Sein Vater hat meine Eltern umgebracht. Auch wenn Morzan sich hinter Galbatorix versteckte, so hat er doch zu dem Mord beigetragen. Mein Vater war bei der Stadtwache und war dumm genug, seinen Unmut über Morzan laut zu äußern. Das kostete ihn das Leben, und das seiner Frau, meiner Mutter."

Eragon blickte mich mitfühlend an. Ich hatte noch nie darüber gesprochen.

„Murtagh war an dem Tag bei mir. Er hat mich aus dem Haus gelockt und versteckt. Er muss davon gewusst haben und hat nichts unternommen! Wie kannst du ihm vertrauen?"

„Das sind Spekulationen, Sida." Seine Stimme war sanft. Arya stand jetzt neben uns und hörte zu. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen. „Er kann nichts für seinen Vater. Mir hat einmal jemand gesagt, dass wir alle keine Freunde von Galbatorix sind und zusammen halten müssen."

Ich musste grinsen. Meine Worte.

„Meiner Meinung nach hat er bewiesen, dass er nicht wie sein Vater ist."

Ich nickte widerstrebend.

„Woher nimmst du nur dieses Vertrauen?"

„Wenn ich nicht vertraue, stehe ich bald alleine da."


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem ich mit Ajihad gesprochen hatte, stand ich unschlüssig vor der Tür, hinter der Murtagh in Gewahrsam gehalten wurde. Nebenbei hatte ich erfahren, dass die Urgals bereits auf dem Weg hierher waren. Eine ganze Armee Urgals. Eine Schlacht stand kurz bevor. Eine Schlacht, die der König selber veranlasst hatte.

Es war keine Zelle, man schien Murtagh anständig zu behandeln. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das verdient hatte

Ich wusste auch nicht genau, warum ich hier war.

„Ich möchte den Gefangenen sehen."

Der Mann, der Wache hielt, kannte mich vom Exerzierplatz und öffnete zwinkernd die Tür. Ich trat ein. Blieb aber kurz dahinter wieder stehen.

Da saß er und hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Als er mich sah, stand er auf. Sein Blick war unsicher, er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Mir schnürte es wieder den Hals zu. Als ich ihn so ansah, wie er geknickt vor mir stand, sah ich uns wieder als Kinder durch die Wälder streifen, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Abenteuern. Ich hatte mit einer Lüge gelebt. Er hatte so viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, mir zu sagen, wer er ist. Er hätte meinen Eltern das Leben retten können, genau wie er es bei mir getan hat.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" Ich würgte diese Worte hervor und krächzte mehr, als dass ich sprach. Murtagh war für mich immer der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen, neben meinen Eltern. Ich hatte ihm blind vertraut!

Meine Frage schien ihn in tiefe Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Seine Hände verflochten sich ineinander. Er war ein Bild des Kummers.

„Du hättest mich gehasst, wie du mich jetzt hasst."

„Vielleicht. Aber als Kind verzeiht man schneller."

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich hasst…"

„Du kannst gar nichts verstehen!" Plötzlich schrie ich. „Du hättest alles ändern können! Warum hast du sie nicht gewarnt?"

Murtagh trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich wollte ihn nicht näher haben. Ich wich vor ihm zurück.

„Ich konnte nichts tun!"

Er gab es also zu.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Morzan davon sprach, dass dein Vater verschwinden solle und ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, doch er hat mich nur nach Strich und Faden verprügelt."

Plötzlich sah ich wieder sein Gesicht vor mir, als er mich damals aus dem Haus gelockt hatte. Er hatte ein blaues Auge gehabt und sein Arm hatte schlaff herunter gehangen. Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht, weil wir uns beim Herumtoben oft wehgetan haben. Jetzt begann mein Herz Achterbahn zu fahren.

„Ich hätte deinen Eltern gerne geholfen, das musst du mir glauben, doch ich konnte nicht! Er hat mich ohnehin beinahe totgeschlagen, weil er vermutete, dass ich dir geholfen habe."

Wir hatten uns damals fast eine Woche lang in einer verlassenen Hütte im Wald versteckt. Ich, weil Morzan nach mir suchen würde, und Murtagh, weil er bei mir sein wollte. Jetzt wusste ich, dass er es vermeiden wollte, seinem Vater zu nah zu kommen.

„Er war eine Bestie, Sida. Ich hatte damals noch keine Chance gegen ihn!"

„Aber du hast mich von Anfang an angelogen!"

„Du hättest niemals mit mir deine Zeit verbringen dürfen, wenn deine Eltern gewusst hätten, wer ich bin."

Da hatte er recht. Mein Vater hatte Morzan gehasst und seinem Unmut über dessen Politik viel zu offenherzig Luft gemacht.

„Du hättest es mir später sagen können, als wir uns schon länger kannten. Ich hätte dir alles verziehen!"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen, kam aber noch einen Schritt näher.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sida. Ich hatte immer gehofft, wenn ich dich nur weit genug von mir fern halte, würdest du mich vergessen und ich könnte mit dieser Lüge alleine fertig werden."

„Willst du etwa, dass ich Mitleid mit dir habe?"

„Nein."

„Ich mache es dir leicht, Murtagh. Ich habe beschlossen, wenn die Schlacht hier beendet ist, werde ich die Varden an einem anderen Ort unterstützen. Ich habe eben mit Ajihad gesprochen und er sagte, er würde mich gerne als Ausbilderin für die Soldaten verpflichten."

Das hatte ich ihm sagen wollen. Deshalb war ich hier.

„Du kannst danach alleine mit deinem Gewissen hadern, wie es dir passt. Und du brauchst nicht mehr vor mir zu flüchten."

Als ich ihm wieder in die Augen sah, musste ich schlucken. Es fiel mir so unendlich schwer, zu begreifen, dass er nicht der Mann war, der schon so lange zu meinem Leben dazu gehörte. Alle meine Sinne strebten zu ihm hin. Meine Füße wollten sich schon in Bewegung setzen. Aber nein, ich wollte wütend sein, wollte es auch mir leichter machen, ihn zu verlassen. Doch wich ich nicht mehr zurück, als er noch näher an mich heran trat.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst." Seine Stimme war leise.

Warum sagte er das jetzt? Warum sagte er das mit dieser sanften Stimme? Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach noch wütender machen? Warum machte er es mir so schwer? Und: Warum hatte er nicht schon früher so mit mir gesprochen?

„Bisher war es dir nicht wichtig, wo ich bin." Konnte er mich überhaupt hören? Meine Stimme wollte mir nicht mehr gehorchen. Ich durfte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen.

„Ich werde gehen." Meine Schultern strafften sich und ich atmete tief durch, gab meiner Stimme damit etwas härteres. „Das Vertrauen ist weg, Murtagh. Ich war immer ehrlich zu dir, aber du hast mich belogen."

Jetzt wurde sein Blick doch ernster. Ich sah, dass er widersprechen wollte, doch ließ ich ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ich trat jetzt doch auf ihn zu, drückte ihm eins meiner Schwerter in die Hand.

„Das wirst du brauchen, wenn die Schlacht beginnt. Ajihad wird dich kämpfen lassen. Du wirst dir sein Vertrauen erkämpfen können, enttäusche ihn nicht. Und wenn du Eragon auch belügen solltest, dann wirst du mich erst richtig kennen lernen."

Als er das Schwert ergriff, berührten sich unsere Finger. Es war wie ein Stromschlag. Ich zog meine Hand schnell weg, drehte mich um und ging.

Mir drehte sich alles, als ich die Tür hinter mir ließ und durch die Festung irrte. Mein Kopf schwirrte. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Immer wieder musste ich daran denken, dass Eragon gesagt hatte, ich würde nur spekulieren. Machte ich Murtagh zu Unrecht solche Vorwürfe? Hätte er wirklich keine Chance gehabt, meinen Eltern zu helfen? Sollte ich ihm nicht dankbar sein, dass er mich gerettet hatte? Wie hätte ich reagiert, wenn er mir erzählt hätte, dass Morzan sein Vater war? Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht in unserer Freundschaft, wenn ich es gewusst hätte?

In dieser Verfassung lief ich Nasuada über den Weg. Diese exotische, tiefsinnige Frau sah mir sofort an, wie verwirrt ich war und konnte aus meinem zusammenhanglosen Gestammel wahrscheinlich genau herauslesen, was geschehen war. Sie kannte die Medizin für meine verwirrten Sinne genau.

„Komm, ich zeige dir die Waffenkammer. Wir haben eine Rüstung für dich zusammengestellt, du musst sie anprobieren."

Es war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Ich bekam einen dunkelvioletten ledernen Harnisch, mit passenden Hosen und konnte mir aus einem schier unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Waffen zusammensuchen, was ich tragen konnte. Arya leistete mir eine Weile Gesellschaft.

„Ich habe gehört, du wirst uns nach der Schlacht verlassen."

Ich nickte.

„Du fliehst vor einer Entscheidung."

Reden Elfen immer so klug? Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl unter ihren Blicken.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt."

Sie lächelte. „Die Entscheidung, ob du Murtagh vergeben kannst, ist noch nicht gefallen."

„Er hat mich belogen."

„Wie oft hast du schon gelogen?"

„Ich habe ihn nie belogen!"

„Wusste er denn davon, dass du für Geld tötest?"

„Ich habe ihm nie davon erzählt, aber ich habe ihm keine Lügen aufgetischt. Das ist ein Unterschied!"

„Wenn er dich danach gefragt hätte, hättest du es ihm ehrlich gesagt?"

Ich schmollte. „Nein."

Sie grinste.

Ich ließ sie stehen und ging in mein Zimmer.

Als die Schlacht ausbrach, stand ich wieder neben Arya. Sie nickte mir zu und wir beobachteten gemeinsam, wie die letzten Vorbereitungen auf den Angriff getroffen wurden. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, blickte ich zu einem Fenster, das zu Murtaghs „Gefängnis" gehörte. Ich konnte nichts erkennen.

Dann fielen die Urgal Horden über uns her.

Eragon hatte ich nur einen kurzen Moment lang gesehen, bevor er wieder zu Saphira gegangen war. Ich dachte kurz an ihn und wünschte ihm Glück. Wir rechneten fest damit, dass Durza auftauchen und Eragon herausfordern würde.

Einen Moment lang wanderten meine Gedanken auch zu Murtagh und ich hoffte, ihn lebendig wieder zu sehen.

Dann stürzte die Schlacht über uns zusammen. Ich war ganz kämpferische Routine, hatte aber trotzdem immer wieder Gelegenheit Aryas Leichtigkeit zu bewundern. Sie war so zart und doch hart wie Stein. Auch Ajihad und Nasuada kämpften mit wilder Vehemenz.

Mein Kampfrausch machte mich schließlich blind für alles, was um mich herum geschah. Erst als ich Saphira über mir kreisen hörte, blickte ich auf und brach in lauten Jubel aus. Sie spie Feuer! Versenkte damit etliche Angreifer auf einen Schlag. Eragon thronte auf ihr wie ein Feldherr und wurde von den Varden mit lautestem Triumpf-Geschrei angefeuert. Ich schwang mein Schwer, er winkte mir, dann sah ich Murtagh. Er kämpfte auf einer Brücke, wurde jedoch langsam eingekreist. Ich schüttelte die Urgals, die mir gerade an der Backe klebten, ab, schnappte einem Soldaten Pfeil und Bogen aus der Hand, rannte auf die Brücke zu und schoss im Laufen zwei Pfeile auf einmal ab. Zwei Urgals, die sich von hinten an Murtagh herangeschlichen hatten, stürzten über das Geländer. Murtagh wirbelte herum, erkannte die Gefahr und stellte sich, doch kam in diesem Moment Saphira über die Brücke geschwebt und befreite Murtagh mit ihrem Feueratem von den lästigen Angreifern. Erleichtert widmete ich mich wieder den anderen Urgals. Murtagh hatte mich trotzdem gesehen und revangierte sich kurz darauf, indem er plötzlich neben mir auftauchte und mir einen Urgal regelrecht vom Rücken schnitt, der versuchte, mir mit bloßen Händen den Hals umzudrehen.

Als ich etwas später einen kurzen Blick in die Lüfte warf, um nach Eragon zu sehen, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Dort oben tobte ein zweiter Kampf. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was es war, gegen das Saphira und Eragon da kämpften, doch es schien ein heftiger Kampf zu sein. Ich konnte nicht länger schauen, sondern musste mich wieder der Bedrohung vor meiner Nase widmen.

Als ich einem Urgal das Schwert über den Nacken zog und einem anderen in die Brust bohrte, erwischte mich plötzlich ein Schwertknauf an der Schläfe. _Wumm_. Einen Moment lang sah ich Sterne und als ich zu Boden taumelte, war ich mir sicher, im nächsten Augenblick blankes Eisen zu spüren zu bekommen. Doch ich konnte mich fangen, ich wurde nicht bewusstlos, sondern versetzte dem Urgal einen Schwertstoß, dass die Klinge stecken blieb. Ich ließ sie los, stieß den bulligen Kerl von mir weg und stutzte. Es wurde nicht mehr gekämpft. Die letzten lebenden Urgals flohen. Ich sah mich um. Mein Kopf brummte und mir war schwindelig.

„Der Schatten ist tot!"

Schreie ertönten, Männer grölten.

Ich sah Murtagh. Er stand nur ein paar Schritte entfernt und schien es genauso wenig fassen zu können wie ich. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Unsere Blicke verfingen sich ineinander. Sein Blick war so glühend, dass ich nicht wegsehen konnte. Mein ganzes Blickfeld zog sich um diesen Mann zusammen. Er hatte Schnittwunden an den Armen, ein Ärmel war abgerissen und sein Gesicht von Russ geschwärzt. Ich sah sicher nicht besser aus. Eine oberflächliche Schnittwunde zog sich über meinen Oberschenkel. Wir atmeten beide keuchend. Sein Blick fesselte mich und als er auf mich zulief, war es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Wie lange war es her, dass ich wütend auf ihn gewesen war? Was war der Grund gewesen? Es war alles vergessen, es zählte nur noch, dass er auf mich zukam. Wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet, dass er einmal so auf mich zu gelaufen käme? Mir wurde schwindelig und ich wollte ihm entgegen laufen. Ein paar Schritte schaffte ich, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Ich spürte seine Arme, seine Hände, atmete seinen Duft ein, als er mich auffing.


	7. Chapter 7

In Eragons Augen tauchte plötzlich ein nachdenklicher Schatten auf. Oder war der schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen und ich hatte ihn in meiner Euphorie nicht bemerkt? Murtagh machte es mir gerade auch nicht leichter, meine Umgebung noch wahrzunehmen.

„Was ist mit Saphira?", fragte er schließlich und jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass ihm diese Frage schon lange auf den Lippen brannte.

Ich schob Murtagh etwas von mir, doch er schien die Situation ebenfalls zu verstehen und zwinkerte Eragon zu.

Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörten wir aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle das Klappern von großen Krallen und wir drehten alle die Köpfe. Eragon sprang auf und lief der Drachendame entgegen, die jetzt in all ihrer blauen Pracht erschien. Auch Murtagh und ich standen auf und sahen der Wiedersehensfreude der beiden zu. Ich war Murtagh sehr dankbar dafür, dass er in diesem Moment auf all diese Besitzanspruch-Gestiken verzichtete, die Männer den Frauen, die sie als ihre Eroberung bezeichnen, gegenüber sonst so zeigen. Er stand nur neben mir und sah den Freunden ebenfalls gerührt zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich ihn und konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Waren all meine Träume auf einmal in Erfüllung gegangen?

Eragon streichelte sanft Saphiras Kinn und hatte seine Wange an ihre Schnauze gelegt. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu uns um.

„Und wo ist Arya?"

Ich biss mir etwas auf der Lippe herum.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass du nach ihr fragst," meinte Murtagh grinsend. „Sie ist sofort nach Ellesmera aufgebrochen. Hier, zieh dich um." Damit warf er ihm ein Hemd zu, das wahrscheinlich für einen Empfang oder sonstiges Festliches gedacht war. Eragon fing es auf. „Aber bleibt nicht zu lange weg, Ajihad wird sicher bald die weiteren Schritte besprechen wollen."

Eragon grinste und nickte. Ich nahm Murtagh bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Tür.

„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, mich umzuziehen, bevor er nach uns rufen lässt. Und dir könnte ein Bad auch nicht schaden."

„Wovon sprichst du nur? Ich bin ein Krieger, da gehört ein bisschen Dreck zur Ausstattung."

„Dann heb dir ein bisschen was davon auf für später, ist genug da."

Lachend folgte er mir auf die Gänge hinaus, in denen es von ausgelassenen Soldaten nur so wimmelte. Überall liefen sie lachend und singend umher, stießen mit uns zusammen und feierten den Sieg. Murtagh verzichtete immer noch darauf, meine Hand noch einmal zu ergreifen. Vielleicht wollte er mich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, vielleicht war er sich der Sache aber auch noch nicht so sicher? Ich drängte ihn nicht, obwohl ich seine Haut zu gerne wieder gespürt hätte. An einer Abzweigung trennten sich unsere Wege.

„Ich hole dich ab, wenn ich mich umgezogen habe," sagte ich und stellte mich sehr dicht vor ihn. Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange und ich schmiegte mein Gesicht hinein. Unsere Blicke versanken noch einmal ineinander, dann wandte ich mich ab und lief in die Richtung von meinem Zimmer. Ich war noch keine 100 Meter gelaufen, als ein betrunkener Soldat meinen Arm ergriff. Einen Moment lang war ich erschrocken und wollte ihn schon zu Boden schlagen, als ich ihn erkannte. Es war einer der jungen Männer, mit denen ich auf dem Übungsplatz gekämpft hatte. Und mit einem kurzen Blick konnte ich auch erkennen, dass er harmlos wirkte, er hatte wahrscheinlich nur zu tief ins Glas geblickt.

„Oh, schöne Sida, holde Sida," er legte eine Hand um meine Hüfte. Ich verkrampfte mich und wollte ihn abschütteln, doch er hielt mich fest.

„Lass mich los."

„Wir feiern unseren Sieg, willst du nicht mit mir feiern?"

„Ich bin verabredet. Ajihad will mich sprechen."

„Unser Anführer hat sicher Verständnis, wenn wir den Sieg gebührend feiern."

„Feier mit einer anderen Frau, ich hab keine Zeit." Damit versuchte ich ihn energischer von mir zu stoßen. Doch sein Griff schraubte sich immer fester. Und jetzt kam auch noch sein Gesicht immer näher. Er roch ekelhaft nach Wein und Met. Ich wollte hier keinen Ärger machen, einige der Bewohner von Tronjheim standen schon um uns herum und sahen zu uns herüber. Doch meine höflichen Hinweise, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, ignorierte der Soldat einfach. Und er versuchte ernsthaft, mich zu küssen.

„Wenn du mich nicht sofort los lässt, sorge ich dafür, dass du mit der nächsten Frau, die dir begegnet, keine Freude mehr haben wirst."

„Zier dich doch nicht so," lallte der Typ. „Diesen anderen lässt du doch auch an dich ran und der ist auch nicht besser als ich."

„Spinnst du?" Ich kratzte ihm mit den Fingernägeln durchs Gesicht. Der sollte es bloß nicht wagen, so abfällig von mir, oder Murtagh, zu sprechen.

„Oh, du stehst wohl auf die grobe Tour?" Bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte der Kerl mir eine Hand auf den Rücken gezogen und riss mir den Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Betrunkener so schnell sein kann? Ich befand mich in einer sehr schwierigen Lage. Meine Füße konnte ich aber noch gebrauchen und versuchte damit, den Mistkerl zu treten. Traf aber nicht. So eine Erniedrigung hatte ich noch nie erleben müssen und spürte, wie Wut in mir zu kochen begann. Ich drehte mich unter der Hand durch, die meine Haare gepackt hatte – autsch, das tat weh – dann schlug ich ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht, dass der Kerl nach hinten taumelte. Sein Griff verlor sich damit aber nicht und zu allem Überfluss packte er jetzt auch noch meinen Hals.

„Du bist doch nicht besser als die anderen," brüllte er mich plötzlich an und begann zuzudrücken. „Ich lass mich doch von so einer wie dir nicht abweisen!"

Er zerrte mich in eine nahe Fensternische und presste mich mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Seine Hände lagen immer noch um meinen Hals und ich konnte mich kaum rühren! Neben der aufkommenden Wut, spürte ich doch langsam auch eine gewisse Panik. Ich hatte die Hände frei und tastete nach meinen Waffen. Verdammte Scheiße! Meine Wurfscheiben lagen irgendwo auf dem Schlachtfeld verstreut, meine Dolche steckten irgendwelchen Urgals in den Leibern und ein Schwert hatte ich verloren. An das zweite kam ich nicht dran! Doch irgendwann dachte ich gar nicht mehr daran, verzweifelt danach zu suchen, sondern konzentrierte mich allein auf den Versuch, seine Hände von meinem Hals zu zerren. Mir ging schon die Luft aus, doch er war eindeutig in der besseren Position. Sein Gesicht war so nah, dass ich direkt in seine blutunterlaufenen Augen blickte und sein stinkender Atem über mein Gesicht strich. Es war ekelhaft. Warum griff niemand ein? Doch der Gedanke war schnell wieder verschwunden. Ich kämpfte mit seinem Schraubstockgriff. Ich kämpfte um mein Leben.

„Oh, ja, Kleines, wehr dich! Da stehst du drauf, oder?"

Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr wütend anfunkeln. Die Panik war jetzt überwältigend. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr! Meine Knie wurden weich und ich hatte plötzlich entsetzliche Angst davor, hier zu sterben. Nicht jetzt! Verdammt, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt!

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, dann ließ der Druck plötzlich nach. Nicht nur der um meinen Hals, sondern auch der, der mich an die Wand gedrückt hatte. Keuchend rutschte ich an der Mauer entlang auf den Boden und hielt mir den Hals. Der fühlte sich an wie Schmiergelpapier und ich musste husten, was noch mehr wehtat. Einen Moment lang wusste ich nicht, ob ich wieder Luft bekam, das Gefühl von Todesangst schnürte mir immer noch die Kehle zu. Doch meine Lungen nahmen sich einfach, was ihnen zustand und füllten sich wie von alleine mit Atemluft. Ich pumpte noch eine Weile wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, bevor sich auch mein Blickfeld wieder klärte.

Murtagh hockte plötzlich vor mir. Wo kam er her?

„Sida? Sida, alles in Ordnung?"

Ich sah ihn an und sah echte Angst in seinen Augen. Er rückte näher zu mir und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich versuchte mich an einer Antwort, doch alles was dabei heraus kam war ein klägliches Krächzen. Mein Hals tat höllisch weh!

„Ich bin okay," bekam ich schließlich heraus. Die Erleichterung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Finger fuhren mir zärtlich übers Gesicht, als wolle er sich selber davon überzeugen, dass ich noch lebte. Er strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog mich schließlich an sich. Er umarmte mich, als wolle er mich nie wieder los lassen. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren," flüsterte er und seine Stimme zitterte. „Nicht jetzt, wo ich dich gerade erst gefunden habe!" Damit drückte er mich noch etwas fester an sich und ich musste die Augen sehr fest zusammen kneifen.

Als er mich dann wieder los ließ, sah ich auch in seinen Augen ein verdächtiges Glitzern. Ich sah schnell weg. Er zog mich auf die Beine, die noch ganz zittrig waren, doch Murtagh stürzte mich und legte einen Arm um meine Taille.

„Kannst du mich in mein Zimmer bringen, bitte?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich jetzt allein gelassen hätte?"

Ich ließ mich etwas mehr von ihm stützen, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte ihm jetzt nah sein. Es machte mir auf einmal auch nichts mehr aus, vor ihm Schwäche zu zeigen. Dieses Mal ließ ich ihm die Rolle des Stärkeren. Und ich ließ sie ihm gerne. Ich hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, von ihm beschützt zu werden. Doch das sollte bloß kein anderer versuchen!

Als wir in meinem Zimmer ankamen, ließ Murtagh mich auf mein Bett sinken und setzte sich neben mich. Er sah mich lange an.

„Ich würde sagen, jetzt sind wir wirklich quitt," sagte er schließlich und zwinkerte mich an.

„Na, mal sehen, wann du mal wieder meine Hilfe gebrauchen kannst."

Dann nahm ich seinen Kopf in beide Hände, zog ihn etwas zu mir und verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen, bevor er noch protestieren konnte. Er sog diesen Kuss genauso gierig ein wie ich und er schmeckte nach Verlockung und Sehnsucht. Seine Hände fuhren durch meine Haare und an meinem Rücken entlang. Sie hielten auch dann nicht an, als sie an meiner Seite nach oben wanderten und mein Wams aufschnürten. Ich hielt sie nicht zurück, sondern ließ mich in seine Nähe fallen. Seine Lippen gingen ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft und liebkosten die Linie meines Kinns, bis hinab zu den Schulterblättern. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, jeder Atemzug sprengten einen Stein aus der Mauer, die ich Jahre lang um mich herum errichtet hatte. Murtagh drängte mich zu nichts, doch fand er mit zärtlichen Liebkosungen den Weg zu mir. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem wunderbaren Traum. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr sperren, wollte nicht mehr stark sein, wollte mich fallen lassen, ertrinken in seinen Küssen. Und er gab mir all das, was ich mir wünschte. Er führte mich, zeigte mir Wege, die ich nicht kannte und war doch immer noch der Mann, den ich seit Jahren nun schon so sehr begehrte. Und ich spürte, dass es auch für ihn etwas Besonders war, mich hier in meinem Zimmer, auf meinem Bett zu berühren. Spürte seine Sehnsucht und sein Bedauern darüber, mich erst jetzt „gefunden" zu haben. Seine Lippen flüsterten ein Danke bei jedem Kuss, seine Hände malten mir unendliche Muster auf die Haut und seine Augen funkelten wie ein Sternenhimmel.

Ich hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und seine Finger zwirbelten eine meiner Haarflechten. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich fuhr mit einem Finger die Linien seines Brustkorbes entlang. Keiner von uns beiden hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen und es waren auch keine Worte nötig. Mit seiner freien Hand nahm er meine Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag und führte sie an die Lippen. Er küsste jeden einzelnen Knöchel, bevor er mein Kinn anhob und auch dort einen Kuss hin drückte. Murtagh arbeitete sich auf diese Weise gerade weiter bis zu meiner Schläfe, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herrin Sida, Ajihad wünscht Euch zu sprechen." Und nach einer kurzen Pause kam noch verlegen: „Und den Herrn Murtagh ebenfalls."

Wir sahen uns an und fingen gleichzeitig zu lachen an.

Unter etlichen weiteren Küssen und Berührungen zogen wir uns eilig an und nicht ohne ein tiefes Bedauern traten wir auf den Gang hinaus. Wären wir doch drinnen geblieben und hätten Ajihads Ruf ignoriert…

Der Auftrag klang einfach: Die versprengten Urgals aufscheuchen und zur Strecke bringen. Ich ersetzte meine Waffen, Murtagh wich mir keinen Meter von der Seite, doch auch jetzt machte er keine Show aus dem, was zwischen uns entstanden war. Dann ging es auch schon los. Eragon schloss sich uns außerhalb von Tronjheim mit Saphira an. Ich achtete darauf, Murtagh nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, doch ließ es sich nicht verhindern, dass wir im Kampfgewimmel voneinander getrennt wurden.

Und so einfach war der Auftrag dann doch wieder nicht. Im Gegenteil war es eine Falle, die diese widerlichen Zwillinge uns gelegt hatten. Eine Horde Urgals hatte mich mit ein paar Zwergen zusammen von Murtagh getrennt und ich musste hilflos dabei zusehen, wie die Falle zuschnappte. Ich kämpfte wie ein Berserker, achtete nicht mehr auf Verletzungen oder Erschöpfung, ich sah nur noch den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, der von Urgals eingekreist, bewusstlos geschlagen und in die Höhlen geschleppt wurde. Verzweiflung machte mich blind für den Kampf, der immer noch um mir herum wogte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Ajihad schon tot und noch wusste niemand von dem Verrat der Zwillinge – das sollte erst um vieles später heraus kommen. Schon zum zweiten Mal brach mir das Herz.

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mich von den Urgals um mich herum frei zu kämpfen und sprang auf das erste Pferd, das ich erwischen konnte. Ohne Rücksicht auf irgendjemanden zu nehmen, trieb ich das Tier zu Höchstleistung an. Murtagh war schon lange in den Höhlen verschwunden, als ich dort endlich ankam. In meiner Hast, so schnell wie möglich hinter ihm her zu rennen, stürzte ich vom Pferd und schlug mir den Ellenbogen blutig. Eragon erschien plötzlich hinter mir. Es war ihm nicht anders ergangen als mir. Auch er hatte von der anderen Seite des Tals zusehen müssen, was geschah und war so schnell Saphira fliegen konnte, hierher geeilt. Auch sein Blick war verstört und ich konnte meine Verzweiflung in seinen Augen gespiegelt sehen.

„Wir müssen ihm nach, Eragon! Wir können Murtagh nicht im Stich lassen!"

Er schien hin und her gerissen, sofort in die Höhlen zu laufen.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich, Sida, wir könnten uns dort drinnen verirren!"

„Das ist mir egal! Ich muss ihn suchen!"

Ich wollte schon los rennen, als einer der Zwerge mich zurück hielt.

„Schattentöter hat recht, Herrin," sagte er und sein Blick war auf den Höheneingang gerichtet. „Diese Berge sind von einem Labyrinth von Gängen durchzogen. Nicht einmal wir Zwerge, die diese Gänge gebaut haben, kennen sie gut genug, um alleine hineinzugehen."

Ich riss mich von ihm los.

„Das ist mir egal! Murtagh würde für mich auch dort hinein gehen! Wenn es euch zu gefährlich ist, gut, dann gehe ich alleine!"

Und schon war ich los gelaufen. Die Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht. Ich hörte noch immer seine Stimme in meinen Ohren, die leise meinen Name flüsterte und fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen. Ich war so aufgekratzt, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass der Zwerg, sein Name war Kartus, neben mir lief. Er hielt eine Fackel in der Hand, mit der er immer wieder Zeichen an der Wand hinterließ.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir durch die Gänge irrten, bevor wir das Loch im Boden fanden und daneben Murtaghs Wams. Für mich brach in diesem Moment ein ganzes Leben zusammen und es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Kartus mich wieder nach draußen gebracht hat.

Nichts machte seit diesem Tag mehr Sinn für mich. Nichts gab mir mehr das Gefühl, dass mein Leben in irgendeiner Form wichtig sein könnte. Murtagh war fort, sehr wahrscheinlich tot und würde mich nie wieder in seine Arme schließen. Zu kurz war die Zeit gewesen, die wir miteinander gehabt hatten. Auch wenn es Jahre gewesen waren, so waren es doch vergeudete Jahre, denn tatsächlich hatten wir nur einen halben Tag zusammen verbracht. Viel zu spät hatte die Erkenntnis uns überrannt. Nun sollte ich ohne ihn weiterleben?

Eragon teilte mein Leiden bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Er hatte auch einen Freund verloren, doch war er so sehr mit all der Politik konfrontiert, die nun auf ihn einströmte, dass er schnell von seiner Trauer abgelenkt wurde. Anders gesagt, er hatte kaum noch Zeit zu trauern. Und so blieb ich letztendlich wieder alleine. Ich konnte, ich wollte mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Murtagh tot war, doch sprach alles dafür. Eragon hatte versucht, ihn mit der Traumsicht zu finden, doch ohne Erfolg. Und würde Murtagh nicht alles dafür tun, zu mir zurück zu kehren, wenn er noch am Leben wäre?

Während ich dies schreibe, sitze ich mit Eragon in den Wäldern von Ellesmera. Er ist meine letzte Verbindung in eine Welt, in der ich keine Ausgestoßene und Gemiedene bin, der einzige Freund, den ich habe in dieser Welt. Die Elfen sind höflich zu mir, sie tolerieren mich hier, doch weichen sie mir aus. Meine Kampfkünste werden hier geschätzt, doch habe ich in diesem seltsamen Wesen meine Meister gefunden. Ich kann von ihnen noch viel lernen und während ich Eragon während seiner Ausbildung hier Gesellschaft leiste, langweile ich mich doch zu Tode. Er ist sehr darum bemüht, mir nicht das Gefühl zu geben, hier überflüssig zu sein, doch spüre ich, dass er gerne mehr Zeit mit Arya verbringen würde und so ziehe ich mich viel zurück. Meine Gedanken wandern dann immer wieder zu Murtagh und den wenigen Stunden, die wir zusammen in meinem Zimmer in Tronjheim verbracht haben. In solchen Momenten spüre ich ein Kribbeln, das meinen ganzen Körper in Besitz nimmt. Es fühlt sich ähnlich an, wie das Gefühl, wenn Murtagh sich früher in meiner Nähe befand. Doch habe ich aufgehört, dem zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. Denn nachdem ich zu Beginn tagelang durch die Wälder gelaufen bin, um ihn zu finden, habe ich das schon lange aufgegeben. Murtagh ist nicht hier. Und doch fühlt sich der Gedanke, dass er tot ist, nicht richtig an.

Ich habe beschlossen, nach ihm zu suchen, sobald Eragon seine Ausbildung hier beendet hat. Ich werde in den Höhlen mit meiner Suche beginnen, in denen ich seine Spur verloren habe. Ich werde nach ihm suchen, bis ich zumindest einen Beweis für seinen Tod habe. Vorher werde, vorher kann ich nicht ruhen.


End file.
